The present invention relates to a system that produces an HHO mix of fuel in vehicles that reduces exhaust emission and increases fuel efficiency.
There has been a continuing effort to improve the fuel efficiency of vehicles, in order to reduce fuel costs and/or emissions among other concerns. One concept that has been presented for improving fuel efficiency in vehicles employing gasoline-powered engines is to provide HHO (a gas consisting of two atoms of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen) to the engine. This concept has been believed to have the potential to increase fuel efficiency by causing the gasoline in the combustion chamber of the engine to burn more completely. However, the actual results of many systems of this type have shown small or no improvement in fuel efficiency.
There is a continuing need for a system and method of improving fuel efficiency in vehicles. Such a system and method is the subject of the present invention.